Grey's Anatomy: 13
by Luvxx
Summary: My take on how season 13 would be and it includes all my ships; Japril, Merthan, Omelia, Jolex
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please leave a review or comment that would be really helpful.**

Meredith G.

"Hmm….?"

Meredith woke up to a loud noise. Her eyes would not open. UGH, there it is again the loud noise. She finally opened her eyes and saw Maggie standing over her. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Meredith, Meredith", Maggie hustled as she tried to shake Meredith out of bed.

"Maggie…"

"I'm trying to sleep here!".

Maggie looked as if she was ready to drag Meredith out of the bed herself.

"OK, OK, I'm up", Meredith forced herself to stand up.

Last night was an entire blur. She remembered the ceremony for Amelia and Owen and… the smiling and…how Maggie decided to indulged Meredith in her quest to find love. Well and then she found out there was a free bar and Meredith already knew what happened next. Lots and lots of tequila.

"HELLO… EARTH TO MER", Maggie almost yelled.

"Hmm… YEAH", Meredith jumped a little. Hangovers were the worst.

"What's wrong with you", Meredith asked.

"It's nothing…", Maggie mumbled.

"Um… Ok", Meredith started to walk away.

"It's just… Never mind", Maggie said, Meredith sighed.

Maggie can sometimes rant, but Meredith would always listen. Today was different, today Maggie was acting strange. There were 2 reasons why Meredith drank last night, but 1) there is a free bar and 2) Meredith could not just sit there and listen to Maggie's life which is filled with sunshines and rainbows.

Jackson

Jackson had stayed the whole night with April and their new baby. They hadn't picked a name yet, but April was waking up.

"Good morning"

April yawned.

He loved that yawn and how adorable she looks. After a surgery like that she still is glowing.

"Hey how are you?"

"How do you think I'm doing?"

Ok take that back, although Snappy April was quite funny.

"Are you hungry?"

"Fine"

"Want some water"

"No."

Now this was just getting mean. Jackson didn't know why she was so upset. April was not a grouchy type.

"Are you ok"

"Well I just had surgery awake and a pack of frozen peas as a numbness so I'm doing just dandy", April said sarcastically.

April turned her back and silence filled the room.

8 HOURS AGO

"Jackson look at our beautiful baby girl", April giggled.

She looked like April but with Jackson smile and nose. He held his baby and rocked her. She was perfect. A little angel. And all was perfect. He gave April a peck on the cheek. He then blushed at his action. April was in shock and a small smile tugged at her lips and nose wrinkled in a small cute way. Jackson went to get some water for April, but when he returned she was fast asleep.

5 HOURS AGO

April

April sat on her hospital bed utterly shocked at Jackson. He had kissed her, well not exactly, but he did kiss her on the cheek. It was nice, it was sweet. April could only hope that it was a sign. He stumbled and mumbled that he wanted to get some water. Then he blushed profusely. April just kind of sat there. Maybe he wants to try again. April's thoughts were interrupted by a couple nurses walking by. She couldn't make out much.

"That baby is so adorable and might bring them together…"

"There is NOOO way that Dr. Avery would jump back on that train"

"Ha-ha so true, so he divorced her and then he moves on the same day"

"I bet he just feels bad for her"

"DUH… maybe I'll be Mrs. Avery one day if you know what I mean"

The color drained from her face when she saw April behind her in the next room and her friends quickly walked away.

April wasn't feeling good anymore. What was she thinking there as no way that Jackson wanted her. And what did that nurse mean by him moving on when they got divorced. She tried to forget it. And so she decided to sleep, but there was no use she couldn't sleep. How could Jackson move on so quickly. It's not true, right? In her head she knew that the nurses were never wrong when it came to gossip. April hasn't moved on yet. April was sort of mad. She heard footsteps, but decided that she didn't want to talk to Jackson right now.

Jackson entered the room with two water bottles. He was hoping to discuss the baby names.

There were lots of good names, but this baby was special.

 **What should they name their daughter? I will pick from a comment/review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, this story was a trial, but I think I will finish it. (Not at this chapter though)**

 **Alex K.**

Alex Karev was a mess right now. He was staying at Meredith's. He couldn't get any sleep last night, the scene just kept replaying in his mind. ~~~ _FLASHBACK~~~_

Alex was coming home from the church. He was in a good mood. He opened the door and suddenly the world stopped. He saw Jo on the bed nearly naked and DeLuca over her. DeLuca slowly backed away. Anger and nothing, but pure hatred pumped through his blood, before he knew what he was doing he was slamming DeLuca into the wall with so much force that Jo had never seen before. Alex repeatedly smashed his fist into DeLuca. Jo's screams were nowhere to be found. Alex's mind was ready to make DeLuca feel pain. He used his free arm to hold him still and his other arm to smash his face until he could feel his teeth being knocked out. Suddenly, Jo almost threw Alex back he was still fuming, but Jo managed to pry him off.

"ALEX LISTEN TO ME THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE", Jo screamed.

"DeLuca WAS HELPING ME", Jo continued to try to break Alex's anger.

"He didn't do ANYTHING", Jo said it harsher than she meant

"I was DRUNK, HE was making sure I WOULD BE OK", Jo looked like she was sober than ever now.

But all of her words were tossed away and Alex stormed out of the apartment.

~~~Reality~~~

 **Alex**

He got up and made himself coffee and helped Maggie with breakfast for the kids. That was the least he could do for Mer after she let him stay with her right after it happened. Alex felt bad for DeLuca, he was hurt badly and Jo left him countless voicemails. Alex understood what happened, but he didn't think he deserved Jo anymore. He wondered what Jo was doing.

"Ancle Awex", Bailey said.

"Hello Bailey, what do you want for breakfast", Alex asked with a smile. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I want thwee pancakes and Mr. Olaf", Bailey answered. Mr. Olaf is a face Alex would make on a pancake using lots of whip cream.

"AHHH", Bailey made the noise when he opened his mouth. It was his signal to Alex that he wanted whip cream.

"Here you go kiddo", Alex said as he sprayed whip cream into the kid's mouth. Alex did it for himself to. That cheered him up.

 **Amelia**

"Good Morning _Mrs. Hunt_ ", Owen said playfully. He had just woken up and Amelia already had breakfast in bed for him.

"Good morning _Mr. Hunt_ ", Amelia said back. She was in a good mood today. They decided to take a day off as their honeymoon and then back to work the next day. Besides honeymoons were overrated. She gave Owen a kiss and said, "Today we have eggs benedict and bacon".

Owen tasted it and turned green and swallowed it, but it seems he was having a good time.

"Mmm… delicious thank you", Owen replied.

"But um I think that I am so full", Owen admitted.

"What are you talking about silly, you just had one bite"

"And it was uh-uh quite…", Owen choose to pick his next words carefully, "a lot and had lots of uh _flavor_ and my palate really can't handle it".

"Oh ok", Amelia answered her smile had vanished but she wasn't mad.

"How about I cook for a day and make your favorite", Owen said he wanted to make her happy.

"Okay", Amelia said her smile returning to her cheeks.

Jo

Jo was also a mess. After Alex pummeled DeLuca she took him to the hospital, he couldn't open his eyes for 2 days because they had been swollen shut. Jo left Alex voicemails like, "how are you?", "Are you ok?", and "Alex I swear it was not what it looked like, he was trying to help me". She hasn't even gotten a text. She couldn't help thinking that he may become somewhat like her husband. But hopefully today she would see him at the hospital. She loved him and of course she wanted to marry him, but she was still fearful of her ex-husband or technically her actual husband. All of her future is now hanging by a cliff because of one secret. So she was going to tell Alex and she was going to deal with it even if it means him finding her.

 **Nathan Riggs**

Riggs had a lot going on in his mind. He has just scrubbed out of a surgery with Pierce, his good friend? He really didn't know. On one hand he's slept with her sister on the other hand she has been a good friend.

"Tough surgery right?" Maggie asked.

"Uh yeah we almost lost him, good save"

Riggs heard her murmur something to herself like you got this.

"Hey we are friends right?" Maggie asked in a weird way.

"Yeah unless you don't want to be friends?"

"No yeah I do, but um… well… you see"

"Do you want to maybe grab a beer at Joe's or something", Maggie asked then turned red as a tomato.

"Sure so-"

Suddenly Arizona came into the room. Her palms were sweating and her eyes refused to meet Maggie's.

"Arizona what is it?" Maggie asked slowly

"It's… (find out in the next chapter)" Arizona replied

 **Jackson**

April was being discharged and filling out forms in the other room. Jackson really wanted to make sure she was alright. He didn't care why she was mad, but all he knew is he wanted to be there for her. Wait, as her husband or as her friend. Over even worse a _ex._ Jackson shivered at the thought.

"Hey Jackson", Arizona called out

"Hmm? Oh hey"

"You alright, you look like one of those guys in the movies who are staring onto the horizon, oh and you would never gues- actually you would, but that's not the point anyway that's a different story"

"Arizona, have you ever been confused I mean really confused about a person, like whether you want this or that with them"

"Uhm that depends"

"April is mad at me for some reason and I don't have a clue what about. I mean one day she is happy and the next she hates me."

"Jackson let me give you some advice"

Arizona pulled Jackson into a conference room and pushed him into a chair. Then she slammed the door shut and closed the blinds. This was a scary intimidating side of her.

"Ok do you want me to talk to you as a friend or as April's"

"Uh as my friend"

"Too bad you get to hear both"

"Ok as your friend… OH MY GOD JACKSON what were you thinking?!

You know April is sensitive, YOU married her. So Jackson why did you go out on a DATE THE DAY YOU GOT DIVORCED! I know insensitive people, but I don't think even they have the guts to do that. As your friend I would like to give a dose of punch in the face back to reality. Now if Mark were here he would kill me for damaging your face. Do you want April or not? I mean when she wants you, you don't want her. And when you want her, she doesn't want you. Why do I even put up with this".

Jackson was speechless and managed to say, "It was ONE date, ok? And the whole time I felt so bad. And the girl was really shallow. Look I just needed to get April off my mind."

"I… don't know what I want, I just… really want April and my daughter right now."

"Then go Jackson… do I really have to do everything"

"How do I win her back"

"What you did really hurt her, your going to have to do that by yourself"

Arizona opened the blinds and walked out of the room.

 **Will Jo tell Alex?**

 **What was Arizona's mystery patient?**

 **They still haven't picked a baby girl's name yet, but I will.**

 **So if you want comment a name go ahead.**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sorry this kind of took long./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Maggie/strong strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"P./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maggie was having a great day… well so far. She asked Riggs to get a drink which, in her world, was a big step and was surprised that he was going to go. Maggie was never really chosen to do something so she always had to ask, but this was different she really thought Riggs could be the one, at least she hoped. She was about to set a date when Arizona comes bursting in the room. Her eyes refused to look at Maggie's and was slightly shaking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Arizona what's wrong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's uh…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well spit it out"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where's Mer?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why? What happened? ", Riggs asked/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is it Meredith", Maggie dared asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No! Gosh no… Where is she, this is important?" Arizona demanded/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know I- uh" Maggie was clearly out of thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"What did she mean? Why did Arizona need Meredith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll go find her, Maggie try calling her." And Riggs was off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maggie couldn't honestly say she wasn't even a teensy bit jealous that Riggs was in such a hurry to find Meredith. After all this was an emergency so she tried calling Meredith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Riggs, Nathan/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan was having a weird day. Maggie questions their friendship and then invites him for a drink? He was really confused. He was also racking his brain about his feeling towards Meredith. Ever since she jumped him, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Meredith. Gosh, he must have looked like a dork smiling at her, but she was smiling back so that was a good sign, right?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He opened every on-call room till' he found her. Meredith was peacefully sleeping on the bed. She had this cute adorable little snore that he found quite amusing. So he closed the door and decided that the universe could wait for a couple of minutes. After a 5 minutes he carefully tapped her on the shoulder. She still wasn't waking up; in fact, her snores became even louder. He couldn't help but laugh. She was now slightly awake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi. Did you sleep well?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine. What are you doing"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can we talk"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What about" Meredith hesitated/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Two things"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok so first, you are unhealthy"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meredith laughed, "What?" No she was really awake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What I'm trying to say is, you're like an unhealthy but delicious cupcake."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So now I'm a cupcake" Meredith giggled some more./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want the cupcake, but I can't have it. Its… bad for me. And my doctor agrees. So?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right and I'm a cupcake? You could've picked anything else, but a cupcake."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meredith and Riggs shared a laugh. It was obvious she was avoiding his question, but he laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Meredith Grey/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Right now Meredith Grey was questioning what she wanted to do. Riggs sat in front of her as a nice, kind, funny, and sweet guy. As usual the universe is not on her side because the one guy Meredith is interested in is taken by her sister. She really cared for Maggie and she was going to make sure Maggie lived a great joyful life. She didn't want to tell Maggie, it would create a shift in their relationship, which was the last thing Mer wanted to do. But Riggs is a great guy and she believed he should be happy and she doesn't think happy is with her. She's damaged goods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well then I'd say that you listen to your doctor's orders and don't touch the unhealthy and ruined cupcake and get a muffin which is sweet and nice and caring."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nathan's smile had gone and he looked heartbroken. What she really wanted to say was, screw the doctor's orders. Meredith left the room, wanting to turn back and just talk for a while, but she knew how it would end./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"April K./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"April had woken up early in the morning to sign her discharge papers. She could walk again and rarely had stomach pains. She just couldn't stand to be in that hospital room anymore. Jackson had disappeared somewhere. They had rarely talked since yesterday morning. April felt bad, she honestly didn't believe he would move on so quickly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She got out of bed and changed. She walked to the nurse's station and asked for her discharge papers. Ugh there was the same nurse on call that gossiped about Jackson and her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Discharge papers"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course" The, obviously scared nurse gave her a stack of papers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"April was slightly mad at the nurse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""How is your baby", the nurse asked trying to break the silence"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Great, she, Jackson, and I are thinking of taking a vacation"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"That was a lie, April just wanted to see the look on the nurses face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It as all worth I, the nurse looked so uncomfortable./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jackson came walking up to her/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ready to go home"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh I need supervision in case I fall and I was going to ask Arizona, but she is busy with a huge surgery tonight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right, what can I do"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No it's fine I was going to ask Mer since she's like known for taking in strays."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alex is actually staying there so you could stay with me"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"April hesitated, she wanted to stay with Jackson, but they were divorced./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Well it's not like she had a choice right?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jackson had a smile slightly tugging at his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Arizona R./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arizona had been running the halls of the hospital looking for Meredith, the patient was unstable and she got word that she was coming to this hospital from a car accident./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She saw Meredith running out of an on-call room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Woah! Mer slow down!" Arizona emphasized she grabbed Meredith from the shoulders and pulled her to a stop/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Arizona I'm not in th-", span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanArizona had cut her off/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look Mer as your friend I need to tell you something and you have to promise to not tell Alex"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Arizona what are you talking about"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just PROMISE ME, you WON'T TELL ALEX"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok OK, now spit it out"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Izzie's back"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"It honestly broke my heart to write the Merthan part, /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"I am a hardcore MerDer fan, but she deserves to move on./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Japril are going to spend a day together!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"IZZIE'S BACK?!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this I will be announcing the winner on Friday.**

 **I'm sorry it's taking forever, but the Japril baby has to have a good name.**

 **Jackson A.**

Jackson had a big thing planned. He wasn't going to rush it he was going to take things slow. He was going to make her a nice home cooked meal. At least he hoped, April was always the better chef. He was driving April home. The car ride was silent so to make things a little less awkward he played some music. But that only made things worse, all the stations were playing, "We are Never Ever Getting Back Together", "Bad Blood", or "I Know What You Did Last Summer".

Jackson immediately turned off the music and attempted to start a conversation.

"So are you feeling alright"

"Yeah I'm fine Jackson"

"So uh you like the car smell" What? 'You like the car smell' You are off your game Jackson!

"Yeah it's smells like pines"

"It car freshener"

"Oh Ok"

And that was there entire conversation in the car. Ok so far it was really awkward and April seemed more interested in the window than to Jackson. Jackson had pulled to a stop in his garage. He opened the door for April and helped her get out.

"Thanks" Were all the words April could muster right now

Jackson opened the door that lead her into the living/kitchen room she hadn't seen in a long time.

"What do you think"

"What's going on, you never clean." April said as she tried to find dust on the shelves.

"Well since your going to be living here I tidied up a bit can't let you clean all day" Jackson liked the sound of that April is living with him.

April gave a soft laugh that Jackson found so cute and innocent.

"So I have something in the oven that will be ready in a couple of minutes"

"Oh and you cook now, this day just keeps getting better."

Jackson was happy that they were having a light and nice conversation. They kept talking for a while.

"…And that's how I saved the idiot"

April laughed and Jackson felt something he hasn't felt since the divorce.

Suddenly April stopped laughing, "Um Jackson, the 'dinner' you made is uh burning"

Jackson turned around and saw that his oven was leaking smoke. He dashed to his kitchen, turned off the heat and opened the oven. A poof of smoke erupted and Jackson tried to swat it away. He opened a window so it could fly out. He ruined what was supposed to be a romantic dinner. He turned around and was about to apologize, but April started bursting in laughter.

Which made Jackson do the same.

"This is why you should let me do the cooking" a giggling April said

"OK so takeout? Chinese?"

"Yea ok."

A few minutes later their Chinese Food had arrived and they were starving.

"MMMM"

"I missed eating takeout"

"Yeah me too"

"So I'm going to put a movie on"

Jackson and April took their food to the couch. They kept talking and watching the movie.

"Ok there is no way that he could get all of that from a single look"

"Jackson is an old school movie anything can happen"

"Anything can happen?"

Jackson starts tickling April lightly and she just laughs and giggles.

"JACKSON! Haha Jackson stop! :D"

Jackson stopped and suddenly their legs were touching. None of them moved and none of them wanted too. They watched the rest of the movie and April ended up falling asleep on Jackson. Jackson stroked her her hair and she slightly woke up.

"Hey just a random question"

"Yea" Jackson kept stroking her hair

"What did you do on the day of the divorce"

Jackson gulped, he knew where this was going. He wanted to tell her the truth, but they were having a good time.

"Well I ate, I slept, and you know regular things"

That was a lie, he could barely eat, he didn't sleep, and he thought about April the whole day.

"The truth Jackson" Now April sat up looking at Jackson, "Please"

"OK ok" Jackson was really nervous

"I went out and I uh went on a date"

"Oh" April said she was a bit shocked that he actually admitted it.

"She's nobody, the whole time I thought about you and that's it one date"

"The "one date" on our divorce day" April sounded hurt

"Apes" Jackson tried calling April what he used to call her

"Don't call me that" April's tone was stone cold

"Can we go back to having a good time, please?"

"It's late I'm tired Jackson, _really tired,_ I'm going to bed"

And with that she left the room, going to her bed and shutting Jackson out.

 **Meredith G.**

You know people say time goes by in a blink of an eye, well Meredith should get her eyes checked because everything was moving in slow motion. She scrubbed up outside ready for the ambulance to arrive. Izzie Stevens was in a car accident.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder that took her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Arizona"

She turned around and saw Kepner.

"Oh I thought it was"

"It's ok Mer"

Kepner and Meredith were never really close, but they were good friends since Kepner has known her almost since the beginning.

"Did you tell Alex"

"No I didn't want him to you know"

"Ok just tell me if you need some air, ok"

"Aren't you supposed to be on bedrest"

"After the day I'm having I could use a surgery"

"Oh sorry Mer"

"It's fine"

Meredith didn't think she could handle Izzie, but she survived much worse. She took a deep breath, as she heard more footsteps.

"Oh Nathan you're here" April said

"Yea thought you might need a hand" Nathan saw Meredith and started talking to Kepner.

"So I heard it's a VIP patient or something"

"Mer can I-" April asked

"Sure whatever" Meredith was somewhat annoyed that Nathan was learning about Izzie

"It's a long story Nate"

"We got time"

"Ok I'll give you the quick version Izzie was an intern here with Meredith, they were really close. Izzie then got cancer, but married Alex. She is now tumor free, but left Seattle for good. Until now. Oh and don't tell Alex they aren't exactly on perfect terms, their divorced."

"Right…Ok?"

"It's a lot I know"

"Meredith heard the sirens of the ambulance become louder. Until they were carrying Izzie out of the back, Meredith blanked. Then her instincts kicked in.

"Izzie Stevens, age 36, got T-boned by a truck on the highway."

"GET ME AN ULTRASOUND, CT, AND TELL THE OR WE ARE COMING"

They got Izzie to a room where she was unconscious and unstable.

"Patient going into V-Fib"

"CHARGE TO 200" Nathan demanded

"CLEAR"

"CHARGE TO 300" Meredith said

"CLEAR"

Meredith breathed heavily, "Sinus tach, we got her".

Meredith was so relieved.

April was looking at the ultrasound, "Free Fluid in the lower quadrant"

"Ok where's that CT"

"Here" Nathan said. He gave Meredith the scan.

"Shoot it's a subdural hematoma"

"PAGE SHEPARD"

5 minutes later Amelia comes bursting into the room

"Now this is why a honeymoon should last for only a day"

"Now I heard this patient is VIP"

"It's Izzie"

Amelia didn't know much about Izzie, she only knew what Derek and Meredith told her. And based on that Izzie was very important.

"Ok did you clear an OR"

"Yes"

"LETS GO"

Meredith felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok"

It was Riggs, he still cared after what she said to him

"Yeah I'm Fine"

Riggs wiped her tears with his thumb that she didn't know where there. Riggs pulled her into a on-call room.

"We both know you're the best to do the surgery, but _can_ you do it?"

"I don't know" Meredith felt herself breaking down

Riggs pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Riggs gently pulled away.

"You are Meredith Grey you can handle anything."

He wiped her tears and they left the room heading towards the OR.

Their hands were interlocked until the got there.

 **I have plans for Japril, good ones!**

 **Meredith and Nathan are sooo cute!**

 **Will Izzie survive?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meredith G.**

Meredith was feeling horrible today. Riggs had so nicely dropped her off at the OR floor. To be honest she didn't want to let go. Her eyes were dried now and were focused on Izzie. No matter how much it hurt when Izzie left Meredith wanted her to be happy. So now what was she doing back in Seattle. If she came back for Alex she was going to have to go through Meredith first. As much as it looked like Meredith didn't care about Jo, she wanted both of them to be happy and it seemed that they belonged together.

Her feet were now in motion as she put her hair in a braided bun and put on her ferryboat scrub cap. She paused for a second and thought about Derek and she softly smiled. She continued to put on her mask halfway and then went into the scrub room. She was met by Maggie.

"Maggie I thought your shift was over"

"I'm here because I know who this is"

"Yes it's a patient"

"I know who she is to you"

"So what? Who is she to me?"

"Mer if you need to back out we can call Bailey"

Mer was tired that everybody thought that she couldn't handle it. Nathan was the only one who told her that she could do this and not giving her an out.

"Maggie you can leave I _have_ this"

Meredith finished up scrubbing and she entered the OR.

" _Scalpel"_

 **Jo W.**

Jo Wilson was pacing in front of a local park. She went there often to clear her mind; not even Alex knew about it. She sat on a park bench and looked at the kids who were playing on the monkey bars. She felt a thump on the back of her leg and turned around to see a small soccer ball at her heels. She picked it up and saw a young boy, around 7 ish call to her.

"Um excuse me could you pass the ball please"

"Yeah sure", Jo softly nudged the ball a couple feet towards the boy.

"Thank you" he picked up his ball and rejoined his small game with his friend.

Jo thought he was adorable and she wanted family someday too. For a second she forgot what she was here for. She took a deep breath as she remembered the night he beat her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _WARNING: THIS CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MEAN VOCABULARY_

 _The summer night hit her with a soft wind from the windows. Here she is again. She looked at the bare brick wall and recognized the room she was in. Her hands were tied to her feet and she resided in a corner wall. Ouch! She felt a sting on her head and knew it was dripping blood coming from a cut from last night. She said 'ouch' like it hurt, but by now she was used to this abuse._

 _Her husband came home last night, as usual drunk and irritated._

 _"JO", a gravelly voiced called. His voice made her shiver down to her spine._

 _"Yes"_

 _"GO GET ME A DRINK YOU USELESS IMBECILE" The man laid back on the couch_

 _"I'm sorry here you go" Jo handed him a drink_

 _The man took the drink and drank it all in one gulp. He then slapped Jo for no reason in the face, which left a hand print on her cheek. Jo didn't realize it until the man got mad and smashed his glass to pieces, the reflection on the glass showed Jo's face._

 _"Where have you been" Jo asked although she knew the answer. She was trying to calm him down._

 _"Anywhere except where you are" the gravelly voice provoked. The man stood up and stumbled over to where Jo was, she tried to back away. She ended up in a corner with nowhere else to run. The man grabbed her by her shoulders and flung her to the ground. He walked to where Jo was and kneeled down. He gave her punch after punch until her mouth bleed a little. The man then tied Jo up and dragged her to a corner._

 _"Now be good and wait until hubby's home" he singsong it to her in whisper tones. The man must be out of his mind._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jo shivered. The park was close to a police station where Jo wanted to file a re-straining order and, if she had the courage, file a divorce. If he found her… Jo didn't want to consider it.

 **Amelia S.**

Amelia was called in for a special patient, Izzie Stevens. Apparently she was important. Amelia managed to fix her subdural hematoma, but didn't know how she was until she woke up. She was about to scrub out when she saw Meredith come in. Amelia almost stopped her, but she learned not to doubt Meredith's judgment. She scrubbed out while carefully eying Mer to see if she would crack. She didn't. So Amelia left the scrub room, hoping that Mer wouldn't break down in the middle of the surgery. The gallery was closed to interns for this special patient and Bailey obliged. Suddenly someone caught her attention.

"Hello Dr."

"Hello" She turned around to see Owen.

"I need you for a consult" Owen said playfully, "The patient will be waiting in the on-call room"

She laughed and kept walking, as if she were teasing him.

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter took days.**

 **I decided not to write any Japril today,**

 **even though I know you guys love it.**

 **But the baby name is:** ** _Hannah Grace Avery_**

 **YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**April K.**

April was really… mad… no pissed off maybe, hurt… yeah that was the right word. Just as she felt her self finally getting along with Jackson, a bombshell drops on her. So she sat on her bed and just replayed their relationship over and over in her head, but the movie had no ending yet. So she kicked off her socks and laid down. Her baby had been sleeping in the crib ever since Jackson drove her home. She had a couple names that she thought of, but one she thought was really special. Hannah Grace Avery. April looked at her daughter's birth certificate. Before Jackson drove her home, they had a real conversation about Hannah's future. They decided on a name and that Hannah would inherit a lot of money, but April was going to make sure Hannah worked for every penny.

April heard a knock on her door.

"Jackson I told you I don't want to talk right now"

"Good because it's not Jackson"

April quickly got off her bed and unlocked the door. At the foot of her door was Arizona, a good friend who she needed to vent to.

"Hey Arizona, sorry that you had to hear that"

"It's ok April"

April gestured for her to come in and immediately she went over to Hannah.

"So I heard you guys picked a name"

"It's Hannah Grace Avery"

"That's beautiful"

April and Arizona just sat on the foot of her bed and talked about Hannah for a bit.

Suddenly something clicked in April's mind.

"Hey isn't Sophia coming tonight"

"She was supposed to, but the snow is too much so they are canceling most of the flights."

"Oh are you ok"

April tried to console her friend.

"You have wine right"

"Well Jackson just bought some, but I'm deciding not to drink until the baby is like a couple months older."

"Really?"

"I don't know why, but after the whole giving birth thing I'm not craving it yet"

"Where is the wine?"

"In the fridge"

"Thanks"

And with that Arizona left the room and drank from the bottle. April was about to close the door because drunk Arizona would probably pass out on the couch. She was too tired to do so. Instead, she laid down. There was a knock on the door it was Jackson.

"Hey"

"Hey"

He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and laid down with her.

"April I hope you know that I would never hurt you"

Silence. But April finally budged.

"I know Jackson" she whispered.

"I just really want what's best for our Hannah. And I want her to grow up with a mom and a dad. I know she would still have a mom and a dad if we continue the way we are. Apes, I want her to grow up with an _us. A family!_ "

"Jackson…"

"I know you think I only care about you because of the baby. I will always care for you. And I know I didn't fight… enough. For us. But I am now and I'm so sorry that I am so late. Forgive me, please. I-I lo-"

He was cut off by April's snoring. Jackson closed his eyes and slept there with her.

 **Nathan R.**

Nate was really confused about Meredith. So she rejects him, but she leans on him more than friends do. This girl really was a puzzle piece that got put in the wrong box. But it was too late he really liked her and yet she shut him out. Then the next day they practically were an inch from each other. He wondered if she was always like that. He was standing outside of the hospital, hoping to somehow bump into Mer after her surgery. Ugh. He is pathetic. He needed to stop thinking about her. Luckily someone distracted him.

"Pierce, hey!"

"Hey"

"What are you doing out here it's raining"

"I was uh" She blushed

"I suppose while you're here, we can have coffee or hot cocoa"

Maggie suddenly lit up

"Yes! I mean sure."

They walked back in and headed towards the coffee cart. He didn't know what he would do without it.

"Hey Lynn", Maggie greeted.

Lynn was the girl that worked at the coffee cart.

"Hey guys what would you like"

"Two hot cocoa and I'm paying"

Each hot cocoa's cost $3.00. So he handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change"

Nate grabbed the cocoa and Maggie found them a seat. So they sat there for a while and talked about Nate's crazy adventures in Africa and Maggie's story about how she became a surgeon. They had a good time talking.

"Hey Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad we're friends"

She blushed a bit more. For the first time ever Nathan noticed how pretty she was. She was no Meredith, but wow. And she was a good, fun, and kind person. It was getting pretty late so he said goodbye and decided to go home. And forgot about Meredith for a night.

 **Meredith G.**

Meredith had just come out of surgery. Fortunately, Izzie survived, but the next 48 hours were crucial to her health. So she decided to stay the night. Meredith thought that Riggs was a really good friend, a friend or… she stopped herself. She got so wrapped up in her stupid love life that she forgot about Maggie's problems. She decided to text Maggie. Would she be up this late? Meredith texted anyway.

 _Meredith: Hey Maggie_

 _Maggie: Hey Mer_

 _Meredith: Oh, I didn't think you'd be up_

 _Maggie: Oh I can't sleep because I can't stop thing ab- Oh I'm so sorry I didn't even ask about your day yet._

Maggie was so nice. Mer was glad to have her as a sister.

 _Meredith: Well I just finished Izzie's surgery_

 _Maggie: It went well?_

 _Meredith: It was alright, how was your day?_

 _Maggie: Well as I was saying Riggs is so amazing and sweet and funny and is just wow._

Mer didn't know how to respond, _Oh by the way I slept with him not once but 4 times in one night._ Mer knew Maggie was in love and she was not about to ruin her relationship with her sister. It wasn't going to happen again and they would stay just friends.

 _Meredith: Oh did you guys hang out or something?_

 _Maggie: Maybe…. YES! AND OMG Mer_

Maggie kept on talking for like an hour about their "date". Mer soon fell asleep on the couch in Izzie's room.

She woke up to a tap on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to Riggs who had two coffee's in his hand.

"Hey how is she?" Riggs asked while handing Mer some coffee.

"Thanks, but Riggs"

"I know I can do just friends" Riggs replied.

Mer smiled and talked to Riggs for a couple of minutes and then decided to round on her patients.

 **Sorry about the delay.**

 **Don't worry I am still team Merthan.**

 **Is someone coming to visit?**

 **I know Callie isn't coming back, but would you like her to visit**

 **Comment please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry for this very late chapter, school and stuff. So EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! :D**

 **April K.**

April had woken up from a very, very loud Jackson. She opened her eyes and turned to her side. She looked at her alarm clock, it was only 2:34 am. She groaned.

"Jackson keep it down Hannah is your job tonight"

Jackson and April decided to take turns for night and day shifts. It was Jackson's night. The baby meant no sleep and no sleep meant they freak. So Jackson had better have a good reason for April's loss of sleep. Slowly she pushed her self up and then fell back down. She was about to sleep again, but then Jackson busted through the door, his eyes wandering side to side. He ran to one side of the room and started throwing things out of a box as if he was digging for something. April was wide awake now and slowly moved to Jackson.

"Uh, Jackson are you like high or something"

Jackson had his back to to April and suddenly stopped what he was doing. He turned around cautiously and spoke the words April would never forget.

"Our baby just _smiled_ "

April gasped, before she knew what she was doing she embraced Jackson tightly and he did too. He spun her around and then both of them ran to Hannah's side. The had just finished up the nursery and decided on a light yellow as her nursery color. They bent over the crib and peeked at Hannah. And April would never forget the innocent look in her daughter's eyes and how joyful she looked and how she lit up the room. Jackson picked her up and gave Hannah a light spin and a kiss on the fore head.

"April get the CAMERA"

She ran to her drawer and set up a picture countdown.

"3,2,1, say cheese Hannah!"

And they hung the picture up, never to take it down.

 **Jo W.**

Jo breathed the air in the police station, it smelled of freshly printed paper and way too much coffee. There was also the distinct smell of fear. She exhaled from her mouth, as her breath ended she headed towards a desk. She was about halfway there when she stopped in her tracks unable to move. She wanted to move, but part of her needed to run out the door. She tilted her head to the door almost lifting her foot to go.

 _No!_ Jo thought. She would not run away again; she would do it. She couldn't live life being fearful for her life everyday and she didn't want to be alone. That's not living. _Alex…._ She thought. She smiled at the thought of him and her eventually having married and having kids. That was what motivated her to move her foot towards the desk, slowly, but surely she arrived.

"Hi" Jo greeted.

The woman at the desk was an officer and looked very serious, with her hair in a messy bun and her eyes glued to the computer. Surprisingly, the woman greeted her with kind eyes and a smile.

"Hi" She said back.

"How can I help you?"

"I need to fill out a request"

The officer nodded and turned her swivel chair around so that her back was faced away from Jo. She handed Jo a thick packet on a clipboard with a pen.

"Thanks" Jo grabbed the clipboard and took a seat.

 **Arizona R.**

Arizona was having the worst weekend, Sofia, her daughter was supposed to fly in yesterday. But the flights canceled because of too much snow. Christmas was in a few weeks and obviously Arizona didn't want it alone. She was sad, she fought for Sofia and won and she so generously allowed Callie to take her. She knew it wasn't Callie's fault, but she was feeling down. And Callie… she has moved on, but part of her misses that. But it would've never worked. She sighed. She was joined on a bench outside of the hospital.

"Meredith hey"

Meredith gave a quick smile and sat down.

"How was your day?"

"It was alright" Arizona answered.

"If it makes you feel better I'm staying home with the kid's tonight

and making some dinner. Want to join me?"

"Sure" Meredith was a good friend.

"Has Izzie woken up yet?"

"No, but my interns are watching her"

"Don't you think Karev should know?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him"

"When he finds out it will" Arizona turned to face Meredith

"Mer… tell him"

Meredith sighed and with that Arizona left.

 **Meredith G.**

Meredith stepped inside when she heard her pager start to beep. She started to run towards Izzie's room. She was panting and looked at the monitors.

"SHE'S FINE" Meredith yelled. She looked to the corner of her eye which was her idiot intern who looked scared straight.

"I'm sooooo sorryyyyyy the patient started to wake up and I didn't know what to do."

 _THESE IDIOTS!_ She thought.

"Move" She pushed the intern out of her way and brought out her flashlight.

Izzie's eyes were fluttering, but not fully awake. Meredith checked her pupils and decided to sit in the chair until she woke up.

"SCAT" She roared to her intern. The truth was she didn't want the intern to see her true feelings. She looked at Izzie and then remembered how healthy she looked. Now this! She sighed. She took out her phone to keep her busy. Should she text Alex? Would he be mad?

She slowly typed in the bubble of the keyboard.

 _Alex there is someth-_

She was caught off guard as Izzie murmured something.

"You sure are scary" Izzie whispered

Meredith just stared at her and nodded. She got up and closed the ICU curtains.

"How are you feeling"

"Like I just got hit buy a truck"

Meredith cracked a small smile before turning away to page neuro. A few minutes pasted with some awkward looks.

"Meredith, I know it's no longer my business, but…"

Meredith turned to look at Izzie. Izzie tried to sit up, but Meredith insisted she lay down.

"What happened?"

Meredith turned to Izzie with a serious look.

"You were hit by a car"

"No, I meant… Derek"

"Oh" Meredith was judging whether or not to tell Izzie.

"He died Izzie"

Meredith knew that Izzie wanted more, but she didn't know if she could confide in her anymore.

A knock on the door interrupted her thought.

Amelia was at the door, not sure if she wanted to go in.

Meredith gave a small nod to signal. Amelia pushed open the door and stepped in her face serious.

"Hi Isobel Stevens. I am Dr. Shepard. I am your neuro doctor. I'm going to check on you and then…" Amelia paused. "You have some pretty severe injuries to your brain"

"I need to preform another surgery on your brain and there is s 20% chance you will survive and your body has already been in a lot of stress."

"Wow, you don't sugar coat do you?" Izzie let out a short chuckle.

"You're a doctor I figured I should just tell you"

"I guess it's just nice to hear sugar coat sometimes" Izzie replied.

Amelia did a quick neuro exam and told Izzie that she would have another surgery early tomorrow morning. She left the room, leaving just Meredith and Izzie.

"You should rest up"

"I just slept" Izzie answered

"I have patients"

"Oh" Izzie was disappointed, but what could she expect. Izzie left so suddenly and lost contact with them.

Meredith left the room and felt horrible, but what was she going to do sit down and gossip to her like nothing happened, this wasn't high school. Meredith walked down the hallway and bumped into Owen.

"Morning"

"Morning" Hunt said

"It's been a slow day"

"You know it's close to Christmas there will be injuries soon enough Grey"

They shared a laugh. Now the hard part how does she say, _Hey I slept with your ex-bff and your sister's ex-boyfriend, not once but 4 times in one night._

Christmas…she thought

She had free time so she decided to go to daycare and take Bailey and Zola to get food in the cafeteria. Ellis was with the babysitter.

She opened the door and Bailey ran up to her hugged her like a panda on a bamboo stick. She picked up her son and took Zola's hand.

"MOMMY" Bailey yelled.

"Bailey shhhhh" Zola said.

"Mommy where are we going" Zola asked

"To get some food"

"Ooooooh, I want a chweesebuga" Bailey said

"Okay, Zola what do you want"

"MAC AND CHEESE!"

"But sweetie you had that yesterday"

"I knowwwwww and I want more today" Zola sassed

"What about some jello?"

"Ok, but not lime it's GROSS"

Mer laughed.

Meredith got in line with her kids, who demanded to serve themselves, like a real adult.

"I WANT A CAKE SLICE" Bailey said pointing to a man in a table, back towards them.

Before Meredith said no Bailey ran towards him.

Meredith put down her tray and ran to get Bailey. Zola trailed behind.

"Bailey I told yo-"

She was surprised to see Riggs sitting in the chair.

"It's fine" He said calmly. He handed his fresh cake slice to Bailey.

"Thanks" Mer said slightly embarrassed. What do they teach her children at daycare?

Bailey smiled at Nathan and said, "Can we sit here?"

Meredith nodded and Bailey took a seat. Zola rolled her eyes at Bailey and sat down next to him.

"I'm going to get food" Mer pointed to the line.

As she turned around her face flushed. She walked to the line and got a sandwich, cheeseburger, and jello for Zola and Bailey. As she returned she saw her kids laughing with Riggs.

"Hey, I'm back" She smiled.

"Mommy HE sooooo FUNNY" Zola said.

"Tell her the story" Bailey said

"Ok, so once upon a time there were a bunch of ninjas rescuing a beautiful princess. The ninjas battled monsters, ran through fire, and…."

Meredith and her kids had a great time.

"Do you want to come to the park with me?" Bailey asked.

"YEA PWEASSSSEEE" Zola chimed in

"Well if Dr. Nathan is free"

"Yea I would love to"

Meredith took her kids back to daycare.

This was going to be a long day.


	8. NEW STORIES

**_I haven't posted in a really long time and that's because of school so I decided that I will just be focusing on two couple's 'Merthan' and 'Japril'. Japril will continue from a separate story, but the same point we left off at. So the Merthan story is up just click on my stories and you can clearly see it. Japril will be coming out super soon just making sure it's long._**


End file.
